


Bleach OC Rida Itazura

by Cmd1095



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: Profile for Rida, I'm not sure why I feel the compulsion to create a profile for each main OC, but I do.Since I'm doing this I guess it does have the benefit of making it easier for other people to use these characters in their own fanfics/artwork. But I DO want to be credited for the characters if they are used in any way. And I want to be notified that you use them.Picture was done bycheck him out if you like itBleach is not owned by me





	Bleach OC Rida Itazura

**Author's Note:**

> Profile for Rida, I'm not sure why I feel the compulsion to create a profile for each main OC, but I do.
> 
> Since I'm doing this I guess it does have the benefit of making it easier for other people to use these characters in their own fanfics/artwork. But I DO want to be credited for the characters if they are used in any way. And I want to be notified that you use them.
> 
> Picture was done by [](https://canius.deviantart.com/) check him out if you like it
> 
> Bleach is not owned by me

Name: Rida Itazura  
Gender: Male  
Age: 260  
Birthdate Febuary 22nd  
Current Residence: Sereitei  
History: Rida's past is rather uneventful, he was born into a noble house that has fallen into ill favor as of late due to the previous head of the family being a bit...irresponsible. When it was discovered that he had potential the family wasted no time in using what little influence they had left to get him enrolled in the soul reaper academy. Rida was an exemplary student who became very popular. He was smart, strong, funny, caring, and above all good-looking. There probably wasn't a girl at the academy who didn't have a crush on him at some point or another. He graduated top of his class and joined the 13th division, which is where he met Torin. Something about Torin made Rida like him, and the two became friends after a particularly comical greeting. Since then Rida and Torin have been friends, though many of their exchanges seem to imply otherwise.

Later, after becoming a captain, Rida revealed the true reasons behind his family's fall from grace. It had once been one of 5 noble houses, on the same level as the Kuchki clan, and was known for their powerful sealing kido. In the early days of the seireitei, a fearsome hollow, possibly the first vasto lordes ever born, began wreaking havoc in the living world, the soul society, and hueco-mundo. Shinigami of the time attempted to battle and slay it, but were completely unable to handle the hollow. This state of affairs lasted for quite some time, to the point where the humans in the world of the living began legends of the demon terrorizing them, leading to the first tales of Lucifer, king of hell. Finally, the 5 noble houses banded together and cornered the hollow, and the Itazura clan set about the process of sealing it with a god-level sealing kido known only to the head of the clan in each generation, handed down from the Soul King himself. It seemed like the seal was going to work, sealing the hollow inside the head of the family and suppressing it, ensuring it would die when the head of the family died, whenever that might be. At the last moment however, the hollow lashed out violently and damaged the seal before being trapped inside the head of the family's body. The damaged seal was flawed, allowing the hollow to possess it's new prison and wreak further havoc. While it was eventually restrained again, it came to light that when the hollow's current host died, it would be free to bring destruction once again.

The rest of the Itazura clan came together to create a ritual, modifying the seal slightly so that at the time of a host's death, the seal could be transferred to the next head of the family, after granting that head of the family the chance to engage the hollow in single combat and attempt to slay it. So long as the ritual was not interrupted, this would ensure the hollow's eternal sealing. However as each head of the family was possessed and needed to be restrained for life, an agreement was made to strike the Itazuras from the history books entirely. Allowing them to slip into anonymity as they attended to their grim task, their nobility only to be restored after successfully killing the demon.

Rida was next in line to become head of the family, and as his father was dying, he went to partake in the ritual, as was his fate from birth. With his bankai he engaged the demonic beast in battle, seeming to have the upper hand at first, before finally expending his reiatsu and finding his attacks had done little more than anger the hollow as it morphed into a new form. It was at this time that the ritual was broken by the intervention of Torin, who had come to help. With the ritual disrupted, the transfer of the seal would no longer work, and none knew how to cast it again, meaning the hollow was now free to rampage once again.

The duo of Rida and Torin attempted to engage the hollow in battle, finding marginally more success than before by pooling their reiatsu into a combination attack that seemed to hurt the hollow, only for it to fully recover and take on a new form yet again to finish them. Finally Rida and Torin's other close friend, Aurora, arrived on the scene after having researched the hollow and discovering its crippling weakness to light element attacks, which her zanpakto utilized. Together the three battled the hollow once again, forcing it to change form again and engage them in a serious fight for its life, culminating in its ultimate attack launching tens of thousands of cero blasts at them, being met by a combination attack from the three shinigami pooling all of their remaining energy into a single kido, seemingly defeating the hollow.

As the trio relaxed, thinking the battle won, the badly hurt and desperate hollow burst from the rubble and pierced Rida, entering his body with the intent to possess him and bide his time to regain his power. However thanks to the aid of Urahara, a trap had been laid in Rida's body without anyone's knowledge so that if they could weaken the hollow enough before it possessed Rida, a seal would be placed to suppress its consciousness and power much like the original seal had been intended to do. With the hollow now sealed inside Rida, his family's shame and secret dut was removed, and they made a return to grace shortly after the war with Crisis and his armies concluded.

 

Visual age: 20 years  
Division: 13  
Appearance: Rida is a spirited young man with jet-black hair, wide shoulders, brown eyes, and a muscular build. He wears a standard soul reaper uniform (often with no sleeves thanks to his shikai).  
Personality: Rida is a free spirit, he's often laid-back and easygoing. He makes a good loyal friend, but has a tendency to pull pranks on his friends for his amusement. His playful banter with his friends is often quite comical, partially because he often ends up on the losing end of it.

 

Zanpakutou Name: Kazan no Ken (fist of the volcano)  
Spirit Appearance: A giant muscular man with fire for hair on his head, arms, and chest  
Inner World: The world is made up of many massive stone pillars in a sea of lava. Even the smallest of platforms is large enough to build a small house on.  
Sealed Form: A slightly below normal size sword, small enough to be strapped to the upper arm or hidden in a sleeve.

Shikai

Shikai Release Phrase: Erupt! Kazan no Ken  
Shikai Appearance: The sword melts into lava, which then coats Rida's arms, forming gauntlets  
Shikai Abilities: Rida's zanpakto spirit, even after being forced to submit to Rida has stubbornly refused to tell Rida the names of his abilities, saying he is still not strong enough to handle their full power.

Limited Pyrokinesis- at will Rida's gauntlets can burst into flame, which serves several purposes, it either explosively magnifies his striking force, or he can throw a punch to send an all consuming wave of fire forward. The longer he holds before releasing the flames, the stronger the wave. The flames created are hot enough to easily melt rock

Geokinesis - Rida's shikai grants him control over the earth, allowing him to form walls, domes, tunnels, even ropes made out of stone.

Explosive punches- Unless Rida is mentally suppressing the ability, whenever he punches something with the gauntlets there is a large explosion of flame. This increases his striking force, as well as provides additional hazards. These explosions never harm or hinder Rida, though the same cannot be said of allies who get caught in the blast 

The explosions vary in strength based on the strength of the punch itself, however even the weakest of them pack enough destructive potential to level a building. The power at the point of impact is even greater, and as such even powerful barriers and defenses like a Danku spell cannot stop his strikes outright.

Funka-ha - Not the true name of the ability, but rather one Rida came up with for it to try and sound cool. By combining his pyrokinesis and explosive punch abilities, Rida can throw an absolutely devastating punch that shoots a raging tornado of flame at high speed straight forward. The attack rapidly expands outwards as it travels, and at mid-range it is nearly unavoidable due to the sheer spread of the flames combined with rapid speed, at longer ranges an opponent has more time to react, and as such will have a better chance of avoiding it. If Rida directly strikes a target with this move the piercing power is nearly unstoppable due to the explosive magnification of his abilities both on his strike and on each other.

The drawback of this attack is that Rida needs to commit to it fully, once released attempting to abort the attack runs a high chance of losing control of the raging flames, possibly injuring himself or an unintended target. It is also not particularly subtle, as his shikai bursts into flame just like it would with a regular wave of flame, indicating to all that an attack is coming.

Bankai  
Bankai Name: Kazan no Akuma (demon of the volcano)  
Bankai Appearance: When bankai is released there is a tornado of flames that surrounds Rida, driving away anything nearby with great force and heat. When the flames clear there are two differences. One is that Rida is in full body armor made of the same stuff as his gauntlets, the second is the 50-100 foot tall giant skeletal golem of lava standing above him. The golem of lava has dark spots that form the shape of a skeleton on the surface, but its actual shape is not that of a skeleton. The initial size of the golem is dependent on how much reiatsu Rida has left when he uses bankai

Bankai Abilities: 

Shikai retention- Rida's armor retains the abilities of his shikai, only they are much stronger, and can be channeled through any part of the armor. Some particularly notable improvements are as follows

\- explosive strikes, Rida can now control the explosions to a very precise degree, enabling him to use consecutive explosions to accelerate and amplify his initial strikes, and subsequently unleash an explosion on impact like he normally would in shikai. This makes his strikes both hard to predict, as their speed and direction can drastically change at any moment, and exceedingly hard to stop due to the sheer force behind them. Rida can also use the explosions as impromptu rocket boosters, increasing his shunpo speed at the cost of some maneuverability while doing so.

-pyrokinesis, in addition to the vastly improved strength of the flames produced. Rida can now produce flames in much more versatile ways than before, enabling him to create domes, small tornadoes, concentrated beams, and more with his flames. His control of the flames in the area some 10-20 feet around him is excellent, however beyond that point his ability to manipulate the flames is still quite low.

Golem control - Rida can mentally control the golem's movements, or link it's movements to his own to increase the speed drastically. When desperate, he can submerge himself within the golem for a time, increasing its speed to rival his own. However even the armor of his bankai can't sustain him within the mass of lava for an extended period of time, and he can only maintain this for a few minutes before needing to exit the golem or be killed.

Golem spawn - The primary ability of Rida's bankai, on command, globs of lava fall from the golem to the ground, and on contact with the ground form into smaller versions of the golem. The reduced size reduces their power greatly, but results in an equivalent increase in speed. When the spawn are destroyed, they do not reform, and the large golem shrinks in accordance to the initial size of the spawn destroyed. When the golem shrinks to the point where it would be under 25 feet tall, it collapses and the bankai ends. If this happens the bankai cannot be re-summoned in the same fight.

The spawn can cause themselves to grow in size without a sacrifice in speed if they melt various ores or stones around them through the course of battle.

 

Inner hollow : Rida's inner hollow was obtained uniquely, whereas most shinigami with inner hollows had part of their soul infected by hollow reiatsu which then manifested in some form or another. Rida simply has a hollow sealed inside his body. An ancient hollow that was a vasto lorde before the gotei was even formed, it has been his family's curse for countless generations for the head of the family to serve as the host and seal for it, as no shinigami had ever managed to wound it, let alone kill it. The hollow would fully consume the host except for the moments before their death and the moments briefly after being sealed inside them, and the host would spend his or her life under lock and key to prevent it ever escaping, transferring it to the next host at the end of the current one's life

The ritual of transferring the hollow from host to host permitted the host-to-be a chance to fight the monster in an attempt to kill it. Rida, with some unsolicited help from his friends, was able to defeat it, however it entered his body to take refuge and recover before it could be killed. Once inside, it ran into a seal developed by Kisuke Urahara and implanted in Rida secretly. Due to its weakened state, the seal was able to successfully suppress the hollow's mind and power, allowing Rida to live out his life normally, and dooming the hollow to die when Rida passed on, ending the cycle permanently

However when pushed to his utmost limits, Rida's control of the seal weakens, and the hollow's power begins to leak into his own, causing certain abilities to develop, as well as risking the hollow's mind awakening and breaking free.

Body morphing - Rida becomes able to imitate the hollow's ability to change form at will, to a much lesser extent. His limbs become black and shadowy when he uses it, but it enables him to enlarge and extend his arms or legs, allowing him long range punches or kicks with much greater force than usual, as well as providing him the ability to expand an arm for use as an impromptu shield, as the "flesh" of the altered arm is much tougher than normal flesh.

Dark flame - whether or not he wants it, the hollow's power seeps into his zanpakto abilities, tinging his flames with a shadowy energy. This increases their power dramatically, but also increases the risk of him using too much of the hollow's power and unleashing it each time he uses them

Increased base abilities - the power coursing through him increases Rida's speed, strength, reiatsu, and endurance greatly.

Personality alteration - The extreme negative energy that makes up the hollow's power has a psychological effect on Rida, which he is aware of and can mostly suppress through force of will, but still affects his behavior somewhat. He becomes more aggressive and bloodthirsty, shows less restraint, and has increasing difficulty working as part of a team, as he begins to disregard the safety of others in his assaults. He becomes more cruel and ruthless, resorting to underhanded tactics and dirty tricks more readily. This can serve as a boon to him, but also can be exploited by a smart enough opponent.

 

Combat Abilities

Strength- Superior, while not nearly as physically powerful as his friend Torin, Rida has a lot of physical power in his own right, more than enough to easily overpower most foes. He is capable of bringing down buildings several stories high with a solid punch, and is capable of crushing steel with a single hand.

Hakuda - Legendary, Rida's hakuda is easily his strongest aspect, he knows many obscure martial arts forms and is a true master of hand to hand combat. There are few who can hold a candle to him in this combat style, and even those few who can regard him as a respected peer.

Zanjitsu- Average, Rida is far from being great with a blade, but he can hold his own against most captain level opponents for a time. The small size of his sealed zanpakto does him few favors in this regard, however he often will hold it in a reverse grip and incorporate it into his hakuda if pressured.

Hoho- Superior, Rida's speed is something to be reckoned with, exceeding most captains. More notably, his ability to perceive and react to faster opponents is unrivaled. Even if he is significantly slower than an opponent, his perception is honed to such a degree that he can keep up with them in combat by noticing their movements and reacting far enough ahead of time in order to time his responses near perfectly.

Kido- Weak, Rida avoids kido like the plauge, most of his spells explode in his face, his reiatsu control allows him to make reiatsu platforms, and not much more. When desperate, he will use kido with full knowledge that it will explode, closing in to point blank range and then unleashing an almost irrationally high level spell like a hado 73 that he is far from being able to actually cast. The resulting explosion is arguably more destructive than the spell itself at times, with the obvious drawback being that he is caught in the blast.

Reiatsu- Very High, Rida boasts impressive reiatsu for his rank, there are few who can easily match his reiatsu. He easily dwarfs lower-tier captains, and can hold his own against senior captains. His aura is very strong when he exerts his reiatsu, and flammable objects near him can catch fire if he is not careful.

Intelligence- High, he doesn't act it most of the time, but Rida is actually pretty smart, he has the potential to be much smarter than he currently is, but doesn't train his mind enough. It is worth noting however that due to his very high perceptive abilities. He is capable of accurate predictions of enemy tactics and of more easily breaking down enemy abilities and weaknesses.

Endurance- Immense, Rida can fight for extended periods of time without tiring, even if using shunpo near constantly. His ability to take damage and push through is almost unrivaled, which in combination with the demonic visage of his bankai has earned him many titles alluding to his seemingly endless stamina and unwavering, almost demonic assault.

 

Metric stats

Level 62  
Reiatsu 80 (+20 bankai) (+15 hollow leak)  
Kido 10  
Hoho 85 (+5 bankai) (+10 hollow leak)  
Zanjutsu 50  
Intelligence 55  
Hakuda 100 (+10 bankai) (+10 hollow leak)  
Strength 90 (+15 bankai) (+12 hollow leak)  



End file.
